Attitude
by Katsumi Ashia
Summary: Naruto doesn't remember that Hinata confessed to him.She says she's happy just being friends. Just when they finally start getting close, Hinata starts hoping again but that's all ruined by Naruto's mistake.Will her new change of attitude awake Naruto?
1. Fainting Chocolates

Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't own Naruto!

This story is based off my first fanfic that I didn't finish.

Okay. It's been about a year or so since I last logged in my FanFic account. I was looking around my account and realized that I never finished my first story. I almost died of embarrassment when I read the original ATTITUDE story. I'm a horrible writer (well back in 7-8th grade)! Anyway, I decided to rewrite this story since I magically got reviews for it.

Warning: may contain spoilers to manga/anime

-Chapter 1: Fainting Chocolates-

To the average citizen in Konoha, it seemed like a wonderful day. There were no clouds and the sun shone, but a breeze kept the weather cool. It's a perfect day for a walk. Luckily, a familiar bright haired and blue eyed ninja was doing just that. It's also a perfect day to go on a date, which sadly said person was not doing or at least he wished he was.

Naruto had just finished his training with his teammates. He remembered while leaving the field he couldn't help but notice Sakura and Sasuke intertwining their hands as they discussed today's date. Sakura would always be special to him, but he had realized a long time ago that the love he felt for her was different than he thought. In his heart, she slowly became like a sister to her, like Sasuke was a brother to him. They were family, but somehow the family they formed was different now. He couldn't enter their circle, he couldn't share their kind of happiness, and they couldn't share the friendship equally anymore. He was back to being alone.

A heavy sigh passed his lips and he stopped at his destination, the lake. There were memories of Sasuke and him coming to this place when they were still small. It took a long time, but everything about the Uchiha clan and his brother had finally been settled and Sasuke joined their side in the war, which lasted about seven months. Naruto was proclaimed as a hero. This was the happy ending every person wanted, but there was something missing. It's been three years and he didn't realize it until his teammates started to become more intimate. Everyone was eighteen or older and they were all moving on with their lives, finding ones to share it. That's what he wanted now. What did the hero always get at the end of the story? He got the girl. All he wanted was his little special someone who would love him and he would do the same.

"N-Naruto?" A small voice said in an almost whisper.

He turned around to seeing the young Hyuuga heiress standing behind, pushing her pointer fingers together while looking at the ground.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" He said and flashed a welcoming smile.

"I-I go here after training. I'm s-sorry if I disturbed you." She apologized and bowed, ready to leave.

"NO! No need to apologize." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "It's a public place. You don't have to leave just because I'm here. Come over here! It's more fun sharing a special place with a friend anyway."

Hinata's face turned a light shade a red. _'I feel stupid for apologizing.' _

Naruto quickly forgot what he was sulking about as the two sat down together, enjoying each other's company. He told her stories about his missions and reminisced about the old academy days. She giggled at the funny parts or how he overly exaggerated. Hinata did most of the listening because she preferred to listen to his voice, but she said a few things about Kurunai's baby or her teammates.

The two were so absorbed in conversation that they didn't notice the sun had already set. Naruto flashed one more smile which caused Hinata to blush though this time she kept eye contact and flashed a small shy smile of her own. He felt something strange in chest, but ignored it and they parted ways.

For the pass week the two continued to meet up at the lake to just talk and sometimes they would just sit there enjoying the quiet. Naruto wasn't one for just sitting around and not talking, but there was something about the shy girl's presence that made him feel content.

- Hinata's POV -

I felt my chest swell up in pride and joy. I had been spending the afternoons with Naruto. The person who I admired ever since my pre-genin days and who I fell in love with many years ago. When I talk to him, I'm usually a terrible mess, but recently I have been holding my own.

My current feelings were briefly replaced by pain when I suddenly remembered the fact that he doesn't have any memories of me telling him my feelings. At first it had been a blessing that he didn't remembered, but then I soon realized the empty feeling inside my heart because I didn't get to hear his answer even though I was sure he would have turned me down. Was it better not to know or to know but be disappointed?

I shook my head, trying to clear the turmoil in my mind. It was a good day today and I didn't want self-pity to ruin it. I may not have the courage to make a second confession, but I want to at least have the guts to become a close friend. Being friends was better than being rejected, right?

The house was dark and fortunately father didn't ask why I had been coming home late. I got into my bed and quickly fell asleep with Naruto's smile lingering in my mind and a silly smile on my own lips.

- Naruto's POV -

My arms and legs stretched out as I tried to get comfortable for bed. I could feel my eye lids getting heavy. I thought about my week, remembering how great it felt to spend some time with Hinata. I admit I never tried to get to know her because she always seemed so distant and embarrassed around me. Maybe I'm too much? I've always been told that I'm too blunt or loud sometimes. I guess she didn't mind so much after a while because she wholeheartedly listened to me. I wonder if I talked too much. She didn't seem annoyed though and laughed at all my jokes. My eyes closed and drifted off to sleep with images of Hinata in my mind. For some reason, I didn't mind them and welcomed them.

-Hinata's POV -

I woke up that morning feeling refreshed. I got dressed into my usual outfit, which were leggings and a baggy jacket over a black shirt. I may have grown out my hair but nothing has really changed about my appearance over the years. A blush crossed my face as I thought about the kind of clothes Naruto likes on women.

Looking at the clock, I realized that it was still too early for training so I decided to visit my friend Aka. She'd be up by now studying. She always wakes up so early to study, write, or train. As she would say "There is no crime in being excited for a new day!" Hinata giggled at the thought of her best friend getting off of bed yelling that. Tenten did say, Aki and Lee are destined to be together. I'm surprised that they haven't ended up together yet.

I knocked on the door. As expected, less than a few seconds later loud footsteps came from inside. Aka swung the door open excitedly.

"Oh! It's wonderful that you came to see me!" She said. She gave me a quick bear hug and dragged me into her house. "You must be in a good mood or have some good news if you came so early."

My blush gave it away.

"Oh! It's about a boy! How exciting! Is it about Uzamaki?" I nodded.

"We uh hangout, I guess."

"Like hangout hangout? Or just you two alone hangout?"

"I don't understand the difference."

"Well, friends usually hangout but it's different when those friends are opposite genders. When they're opposite genders and they spend a lot of time together with just the two of them then usually one of them develops feelings for the other."

"But I had f-feelings before we spent time together." I blushed at my blunt statement.

"Which means there could be a chance for HIM to develop feelings."

"T-that's not possible. He has Sakura."

"Who has Sasuke."

"But there are other prettier women…"

"Not really. He has fangirls, but none of them like him for him but for just what he has done for all the countries. Plus they aren't as pretty as you." She let out an uncharacteristic sigh, mumbling something. "I wished I was as pretty as you, Sakura, Ino, or Tenten."

"You are very pretty."

"He doesn't seem to notice though," She huffed in frustration and I was confused on who she was talking about. "Anyway, back to the subject at hand. I think you should for it."

"I-I'm fine the way it is…I think."

"You say that now…"

-Naruto POV -

Hinata blushed slightly and turned away. I wrap my arms around her small waist and she giggles cutely. She suddenly frees herself from my grasp and I playfully push her. It was hard enough to send her falling into the water. I try to grab her hand to save her at the last minute, but end up falling in too. We laugh and I brush her hair out her beautiful perfect face. I feel myself leaning in…

My eyes snap open at the sound of my alarm clock. 'Stupid alarm clock!' I thought and contemplated for a split second to smash it. Never had I hated my alarm clock so much. It woke me up from that wonderful dream about Hi-. Wait, what? Why was I dreaming about her? I must be some sick pervert. That pervy sage's habits must of rubbed off on me. If she finds out she might beat me up like Sakura even though I doubt she would do that. Well the more realistic outcome would be her not talking to me again. There was a strange drop in my stomach. It's probably just hungry. Well I think it is.

Slowly I got ready for training with Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai.

-Training Grounds-

"Hi." Sai greeted as Naruto entered the training grounds. Naruto weakly waved at him. He was not in the mood to be insulted about his…well you know. His dream was still fresh in mind and the thought of Hinata never talking to him again left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Naruto, you look like you're deep in thought? Maybe you're mentally comparing how tiny yours is compared to other guys. Sakura, do you Sasuke's is bigger than Naruto's?" Sai ranted. He finally quit the Root but he still had an awkward sense of humor.

Sasuke threw a punch at him which he dodged flawlessly while Sakura was leaning on a tree completely frozen in shock. A kunai flew pass Naruto. He momentarily forgot what he was thinking about and yelled, "Hey, what was that for!"

"For thinking. You know you end up hospitalized every time you do that." Sasuke smirked. Everyone laughed as Naruto got huffed up, trying to think of a comeback.

Before he knew it training had ended. Sweat trickled down his neck and saturated his shirt. Kakashi no longer joined them for training because he took a job as a teacher at the academy, but it didn't mean that their training got easier. Naruto was exhausted. All he wanted to do was go to the lake and relax with Hinata. He took a long drink of his water then turned to his teammates to say his farewells.

"Hey, I'm off now! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He said enthusiastically to them. Before he turned his heels to leave, he noticed Sakura feeding Sasuke a piece of chocolate.

"Try this. I made treats last night so Kakashi can use it at the school to bribe the children to study." Sakura explained. She held it up to Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura's eyes opened wide in shock as Sasuke grab her wrists then guided the sweet into his mouth. She felt his warm lips on her finger and blushed lightly as he licked it cleaned. All Naruto could do was stare. He knew Sasuke loved Sakura, but he was always so stoic and tried to avoid being to intimate with Sakura in public.

"Naruto! Stop staring! It's embarrassing." Sakura yelled, feeling slightly irritated that Naruto had ruined her special moment with her boyfriend. She gave him a hard hit on the head.

"Ow! Fine, fine I'm leaving. You guys are getting gross anyway." The blonde rubbed the newly formed lump on his head and walked away.

-Lake-

Hinata sat at the lake, waiting patiently for the happy-go-lucky ninja. She sat with her back straight and her legs neatly tucked under her legs while a small white box rested on her lap. The box had little chocolate pieces that she ate quietly. The sweets melted in her mouth and she wondered if Naruto liked chocolate. Did he eat them on Valentine's Day? Did he get them from girls? She lowered her eyes down at her box, feeling an uncomfortable twist in her stomach. Of course he got them from girls. Naruto's outgoing, cheerful, strong, and extremely kind. He's handsome too with his spiky blonde hair, his charming fox-like grin, and his incredible deep blue sapphire eyes. Hinata stared at the water and let out a longing sigh. He was perfect to her, but she knew that she couldn't have him. She wasn't worthy to be together with the ninja world's hero.

Naruto slowly approached her, noticing that she had a distant look in her eyes. He stood next to her, but she didn't seem to notice him so he decided to sit next to her as he waited for her to wake up from her dazed gaze. The sudden close proximity dawned on him when he started noticing the details of her body. The late sunlight shone on her, making her skin glow. Her long raven hair flowed elegantly down her back while framing her face like a rare painting. Hinata had the air of a princess. It was almost unreal. Did he always find her this attractive?

A long desperate sign awoke him from his thoughts. He saw something unrecognizable flash in her eyes. He felt a small prick in the back of his brain. "Are you alright, Hinata?" He leaned in and asked gently. His breath tickled her ear, creating a strange but lovely sensation.

She jumped surprising causing her box of sweets to knock over. She scrambled to pick up the mess and began to stammer an apology, "I'm s-s-s-orry! I d-didn't see y-y-you there!"

"No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Naruto hastily said, "I ruined your chocolates!"

Unfortunately for the two only one piece was saved. "It's my fault they fell on the ground. I-I should have been paying attention." Hinata blush as she offered it to Naruto. "It's okay. They're only leftovers from the ones I gave to Kiba and Shino because I made too much last night with Sakura. If you want to try, you can have the last one."

"Geez, Hinata! You're way too nice to me." Naruto scratch the back of his head. He gazed at the piece of chocolate and remembered Sakura and Sasuke from earlier. The treat was between her thumb and her finger. For a split second he wondered what it would feel like if she feed it to him, how her delicate little finger would taste if he licked the rest off-

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF THAT KIND OF THING?" His sudden angry outburst startled Hinata. Holding her hands close to her chest, she stepped back with her head lowered. Her heart was pounding and her stomach twisted painfully. Why would she off him leftovers? Of course that would offend him. Plus, she figured he probably didn't want some pathetic homemade sweets from her.

When he got out of his own little world in his head, he realized what he said. "Hinata, I wasn't…I was…" Naruto started, "I really didn't mean all that. I was kind of zoned out and thinking of something else. I'm really sorry."

There was hesitation then she answered in a small whisper like voice, "its okay."

He stepped closer to her. "Hinata?"

She raised her head. He took notice of her flushed face, glazed eyes, and how she avoided looking at him. His heart squeezed and there was a prick in his head again.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. You just scared me of bit."

"I'm really sorry." He rubbed the back his neck and smiled apologetically. Trying to cheer her up he asked, "Can I have it now?"

"Are you s-sure? I mean, it's a left over and I'm not sure if you'll like the homemade ones I make."

"Wow! They're homemade? That's amazing. You have to let me try it!" She shyly handed it to him and he plopped it excitedly into his mouth. When he finished eating it, he grinned widely. "This is incredible! I can't believe your teammates get to eat stuff like this from you all the time! I'm so jealous. I wish you and I could marry so you could cook for me every day! You'd be like the perfect wife!"

Naruto put his arm around her shoulders. Hinata's face heated. The world around her began to get fuzzy and spin. Next thing the loud mouth male knew, she had fainted in his arms.

Hoped you liked it. Tell me what you thought. :D


	2. Making it up to her

Wow. I can't believe how many story alerts I got when I published the story. You guys make me feel so special (and not in the retard way)! Thanks! Anyway, I'll try to finish this story fast before I start procrastinating and getting lazy.

-Chapter 2: Making it up to her-

-Naruto's POV-

I've never seen anyone's face so red. I've seen Hinata's face this color before, but that was years ago so this time I was taken by surprise. Her eyes started to roll back and I felt her weight under her give out. She was fainting! My arms instinctively wrapped around her to catch her. The first thing I noticed was that she was extremely light. If I think about it, this was really my first time embracing a girl like this. Hinata's body suddenly felt so delicate in my arms. I could feel how thin her arms really are through her baggy sleeves and I could see how slender her neck is as it stretched because of the weight of her head lolled back.

"Hinata! Hinata!" I called out, trying to wake her. Her body stayed limp with no response. The red started to fade from her face. Slowly, I laid her on the ground. My eyes closed and I ran my hand through my hair trying to figure out what to do. '_Who knows how long she'd be out? I can't leave her here. I can't exactly take her home either, Hiashi or Neji would kill me.' _I contemplated.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO POOR INNOCENT HINATA?" Someone yelled behind me. My head whipped around so fast I thought it was going to snap off. In front of me, there stood an angry looking woman. Her long blazing red hair blew around her as if flames where licking at her skin. Combined with a wide eyed look, a dark shadow casting over her face and gritted teeth, she appeared to me like a demon from hell.

"I'll ask again. What. Did. You. Do?" Her voice was at a growl, pronouncing each word firmly. I felt one of her hands grip the collar of my orange jumpsuit then suddenly I was lifted up by her brute strength, with my feet dangling off the ground. My face paled while beads of sweat poured downed, I was starting to believe made her hair was actually fire from hell. This girl was like Sakura and Tsunade combined.

"I.. she…fainted." I managed to choke out. If she was any other enemy ninja I would have won a battle in no time, but the crazy look in her eyes made me immobile. Was Sakura every this scary? Her eyes squinted in disbelief, but she loosened her grip. I tried again. "I was telling her she would be a great wife. Then her faced got all red and she passed out!"

"You idiot! Why would you say that!" She released her hold on me. My hands instinctively went around my neck for protection incase if she wanted to attack again. She took a deep breath and I hoped it was because she was calming down.

"I don't think I did anything wrong! I was just giving her a compliment! Why would you random choke someone? Are you crazy?"

"Because I thought you drugged her and were planning to do pervy things!"

"Why would I do that? Hinata's my friend!"

"Enough yelling!" After her last outburst she calmed down a bit. The red headed ninja dragged her hand down her face is exasperation. In a frustrated voice she said, "Come on. Carry her to my place unless you want to be decapitated by the Hyuugas."

-Aka's place-

"Just set her down on the couch. I'll be right back," Aka instructed Naruto as he entered her house. She watched as Naruto gingerly placed Hinata on the sofa before disappearing into the kitchen. The sounds of dishes, pots, and pans moving around filled the house.

The whiskered face boy sighed. He had a lot of thoughts running through his head. '_Why did Hinata faint? She didn't seem sick earlier.'_ He didn't hit her or anything. Not that he could even be capable of harming the shy girl. '_Maybe she was suffering from an illness where she randomly feels fatigue and faints._ _Hinata use to faint often when they were younger_,' he recalled. Though_, 'why hasn't she done it in the last couple of years?_' Naruto groaned in defeat as he slouched in the chair he sitting in.

"She fainted from embarrassment." A voice from behind him answered his mental questions as if she read his mind. The demon like girl he met earlier, wasn't really a demon anymore. She smiled widely at him, pouring tea for the both of them. "My name is Aka by the way. I'm sorry about earlier. I'm usually friendly, but I get a little over protective when it comes to Hinata. She's really my closest friend!"

He felt the atmosphere of the room brighten and he wonder if the fire monster he saw earlier was his imagination. Naruto returned her smile. "I'm Naruto! It's alright. I think I would have been mad if I saw Hinata passed out with some random guy!" His smile faded and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "What I don't get is why was she embarrassed? She even fainted!"

With no restraint, Aka laughed loudly at his question. He sat there with a completely confused face, having no idea why she was finding this funny. He glared at her, he knew he was slow but this situation to him didn't make sense and he didn't deserved treated like he was stupid. Wiping her tears her tears away when she finished, she asked, "What are the exactly words you said to her?"

His teeth stayed gritted and for awhile he refused to answer her question. She just sat there with her elbows on her knees and her head resting in her hands all while she had a huge grin on her face. Naruto glared at and she continued to smile back at him. The two was in a strange staring contest. Finally, the blonde's left eye twitched in frustration and he closed his eyes trying to think back thirty minutes ago. After awhile he opened his eyes and answered, "This is incredible. I can't believe your teammates get to eat stuff like this from you all the time. I'm so jealous. I wish you and I could marry so you could cook for me every day. You'd be like the perfect wife." He had repeated each sentence perfectly without the enthusiasm as before when he said it to Hinata.

Aka giggled, trying to control herself from laughing at him again. "No wonder she passed out cold from embarrassment." She tilted her head to the side, a slight twinkle of mischief in her eye. "Did you know what you actually said to her?"

"What?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "I don't get it. I thought I just complimented her."

"No!" She said, jumping up from her seat. She pointed an accusing finger to his face, excitement clearly plastered on face. "By telling her you wish that you two could marry, you unintentionally proposed to her!"

His face suddenly felt warm. Aka watched as the man's face color red, the blush even reaching down to his neck. "I-I didn't mean it like t-that." He sputtered.

"So you're saying that Hinata's not good enough for you?"

"N-No! I mean she's beautiful. She's strong. She's kind. All those things and all. She's probably got a bunch of guys following her around. I just mean that I didn't mean to hit on her like that. No wait. I was kind of hitting on her, but I didn't mean to take it that far. Not that I wouldn't want to marry her. Wait, What?" He was definitely rambling. His words were coming out so fast that even he couldn't understand what he was saying. Did he just admit he was trying to flirt with Hinata? A headache was starting form from all the confusion, along with a strange prick in the back of his head.

"W-what?" The two turned to the source of the soft voice. Hinata sat there, fully awake with eyes of a deer in headlights and a scarlet face.

"You're awake!" Aka shouted, tackling the clearly embarrassed female. "Naruto just told me about how he proposed to you!"

"I-I didn't!" Naruto argued in defense, his face as red as Hinata's.

"But you can't just mislead a girl like that without any consequences!" She gave a quick glance at the clock. "You know what, I actually need to leave for training with Lee soon so what you could do is make it up to her by the time I come back."

"Wait, he doesn't-" Hinata grew nervous as she knew her hyper friend was planning something.

Aka cut her off. "I'm going to go stop by your place and ask if you can spend the night over here. I'll pick up your stuff on my way back from training. Just make sure Naruto has you home by 9." She gave Hinata a tight hug and punched Naruto playfully on the shoulder before speeding out the door. "Spare key is on the counter." She yelled, slamming the door shut.

Hinata stared shyly on the floor. "I-I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, Naruto-kun." She said in an apologetic voice. "Please, don't worry about what Aka said. It should be m-me who should be in your d-debt."

"Hinata!" Hinata's head snapped up at his stern voice. Naruto stood up, his hands balled into fists. With determination he said, "Stop apologizing right now! I shouldn't have made that inappropriate comment back there. I want to make it up to you. I really do so just please don't argue. I'll treat you to ramen! You were really light so maybe you faint easily because you don't eat enough." He smiled proudly at his plan.

"Oh." Her heart rate sped up, the blush still on her face. Naruto was asking her to go to dinner with him, almost like a date. Oh course it wasn't a date, she reassured herself. She wouldn't get ahead of herself here. She should be happy enough with this opportunity. "S-should we go n-now?" She asked, not knowing how to truly react to his offer.

The two left the house and walked to Naruto's favorite ramen place in silence. Hinata walked slower than him making sure that she kept her distant. She felt like going out to eat with Naruto was already a blessing. If she pushed her luck even more, she'd probably mess it up in some way. Her eyes glued themselves to Naruto's back. He walked with his hands in his pockets. The setting sun's light caught in his bright hair, making him seem angelic. Though he seemed angelic at the moment, she couldn't ignore the fact that he oozed masculinity. She noticed how broad his shoulders were and wondered about the muscles that lied underneath his jacket. He had definitely grown up these past few years.

Naruto took note that Hinata refused to walk beside him. Every time he would slow down, she would slow down as well. It hurt him. He couldn't understand why it bothered him so much since he usually ran ahead when he walked with other people. Maybe it was because it kind of felt like to him that Hinata was slightly afraid to be close to him. '_There is absolutely nothing scary about me!_' he thought. He stopped abruptly causing Hinata to bump into his back.

"Hey," Naruto said in a low voice as he bent over so that his face was at her eye level. Startled, Hinata began to walk backwards after noticing how close their bodies were, but Naruto grabbed her hand. His face came closes, noses almost touching. Hinata looked to her right, timidly avoiding his gaze. "Hinata, are you scared of me?" He said huskily, his breath sweeping across her cheek. Shivers ran down her spine involuntarily.

"N-no." She stuttered. The familiar red was coming back to her skin.

"Then are you mad at me?" She shook her head.

"Why are you avoiding me then? You won't walk with me, talk with me, or even look at me."

Hinata forced herself to meet his eyes. They stared at her with intensity and she felt like melting or shrinking right then and there. "I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't r-realize it."

"So are you sure you still want to go out with me tonight?"

"Yes!" Naruto was taken abrupt by her hastily reply.

She didn't want to lose this opportunity. Hinata's blushed died down and she stared back into his dark blues eyes with equal intensity and new determination. Knowing that her reassurance chased his doubts away, Naruto turned back around and continued walking. Hinata kept up with his pace, though she was fighting to stay conscious when she noticed he was still holding her hand.

Naruto knew he was still holding it. How could he not know? Again, like earlier when he was holding her unconscious body, he noticed how fragile she really seemed. His large hand held her small one loosely and she held onto his with a gentle touch. Her skin felt soft and smooth, no evidence of harsh training or battles. The warmth of her hand blended in with his, creating a temperature that contrasted the cool evening. The heat not only seeped into his palm, but he could feel warm tingles slowly slithering up his arm and spread to the rest of his body. '_Should I let go?'_ He thought nervously. He was becoming way too aware of Hinata just from holding hands. _'What if she shies away again?'_

"Naruto, stop standing around and stalling! Come on in and bring you girlfriend!" The old ramen chef called. Naruto blinked. The jounin was so focus on his thoughts, he hadn't realize that they've arrived. The color of skin drained as he secretly wondered how long he's been just standing in from of the restaurant.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you o-okay?" Hinata watched during their walk, her crush was lost in thought. They had been stand in front of the noodle shop for at least five minutes. He paled when the chef called her his girlfriend. A sadden notion ran though her head. _'Is he embarrassed that someone would think I'm his girlfriend?'_

The Hyuuga heiress let go of hand quickly and stepped inside. His body went into a short panic mode when the tingling warmth left him. He quickly recovered and followed her in. With her head bowed she said, "I-I'm sorry. I'm just of friend."

Another prick in the back of his mind came up. There was a heavy feeling in his chest as she said that sentence. _'Why?' _He asked himself. _'Well, when I asked her out for dinner I kind of thought it was more than friendly. She said yes, after all.'_

"But we're on a date." The loud mouth male thought out loud.

Hinata's face lit up. "W-w-we a-are?" She asked, staring at him in disbelief.

Naruto blush lightly and scratched his cheek, his eyes suddenly finding the counter in front of him more interesting. "Well, that's what it..um you know…felt like." When she remained quiet, his eyes sadden a bit. "I'm sorry, you would have probably said no anyway if knew you'd be on a date with someone like me."

"No, it's not like that." A charge of courage went through her; unconsciously she put her over his to reassure him. "I-I was just confused. I w-wouldn't mind a d-date with you at all."

A smile erupted on his face and she couldn't help but return the infectious smile. The awkward atmosphere they created lifted. Then without a reason or the reason being happiness, the two laughed whole heartedly. Their laughter seemed to make the small noodle shop brighter and soon the cook and his daughter joined them as well. The rest of the night became enjoyable, both of them acted like they were back at the lakeside. The owner of the restaurant told stories about Naruto when he was younger and use to come there. Ayame, his daughter, teased the young adults.

-Hinata's POV-

Happy, overjoyed, and amazing, those are the words that describe my feelings at the moment. I had the most wonderful night of my life. If I were to die right now, I wouldn't regret a thing. I wave Naruto one last goodbye before turning around to go in the house. As I opened the door, I was surprised it was unlock. Silently, I close it but jumped out of my skin as the lights turned on and Aka stared intently at me while leaning against the wall.

"I told him 9! It's midnight!" She shouted like a concerned older sister. Then her frown evolved into an all knowing smirk. I wince as she grabs my arm and drags me to the couch to sit with her. "So…What happened?" She asks excited, she was practically bouncing.

"We went on a date to his favorite ramen place." I blushed at the word date, the word foreign on my tongue. "Then we went to the lakeside to talk."

"About?"

"W-what we usually talk about."

"Stop being vague! It's no fun! Did you hold hands?" She pouted disapprovingly at her answer.

"Y-yes."

"Oh that's great! How youthful and romantic!" Aka's eyes glimmered in happiness that her friend had finally started progressing in her love life. "So does that mean you two are dating?"

"I-it's only one date. I d-doubt we are." Hinata sobered up from her drunken high of happiness when she realize the reality of things. "This is one those once in a life time kind of things. We won't be doing this again."

"Oh darling, don't say that! You have to have hope! One day, maybe you'll be ready to make a second confession." She encouraged.

She smiled softly and looked at Aka. "No. This is fine for me. It's important I don't get too selfish. If I do I might lose him."

-Naruto's POV-

I felt like high fiving someone. I felt like doing a back flip. I felt like I was on top of a mountain. I felt insanely happy. My unplanned date with Hinata was amazing. After that really embarrassing moment in the ramen place, I felt like she opened up. I had mustered up courage to hold her on the way to walking her home.

I ran into my apartment, dancing around my living room. Maybe I should have hugged her farewell instead of just waving? All of a sudden, in middle of putting on my sweat pants on, two thoughts came across my mind. Was all this happy feeling because I spent time with Hinata? Does that mean I like her? I played around with this idea in my head before falling asleep, the stabbing feeling in my brain increasing the more I did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I changed this chapter a little from the original. In the original, Naruto wasn't suppose to realize it was a date (or even imply it was a date). I also took out this really hilarious scene (in fear it would ruin the cute atmosphere) where Naruto accidently drops a noodle down Hinata's shirt and Sai forces Naruto's hand to reach down there.

I'm sorry if this story is starting to seem rushed. Ideas keep popping in my head and I start getting ahead of myself. Anyway, tell me what you think! :D

-Your always procastinating writer,

KatsumiAshia-


	3. Dreams and Memories

WARNING: BIIIIIIIIG SPOILERS (so if you don't want to spoil your manga reading/ show watching, then don't read this story anymore).

In order to write the beginning of this chapter I had to reread chapter 437. No matter how many times I read it, my chest grows heavy and my stomach twists at Hinata's confession. I also get pis- I mean really mad because unlike in this story, NARUTO NEVER SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT THE CONFESSION IN THE MANGA/SHOW. Seriously Naruto? Get some common sense! Ugh sorry, reading that chapter just makes me frustrated.

Anyway, enjoy.

-Chapter 3: Dreams and Memories-

-Naruto's POV-

**Pein stood there ready to strike as I laid helplessly on the ground. The black steel rod he pinned me with made me unable to use a jutsu. **_**'This can't be the end,'**_** I thought. **_**'I was suppose to bring peace. I was suppose to bring Sasuke back. I was suppose to protect this village that had people I cared about and cared for me!'**_** Hot tears of frustration threaten to fall. I bit my inner cheek, causing it to bleed, to prevent Pein from seeing my weakness. An image of Jiraiya appeared in my head. **_**'No, I won't let him or myself down.'**_

"**You say my peace is a lie," Pein started, "But in this cursed world, a peace where people truly understand each other is nothing but a fantasy."**

"**You're wrong!" I shouted back at him, determined for him to see my cause. "That pervy old man believed the day would come when people truly understand one another!"**

**His face didn't falter and stayed expressionless. "All you do is talk…what can you do when you can't even prove anything? All you can do is give me the nine-tails' power." The weapon in his hand started to inch dangerously close to my head. "Your death will bring you peace."**

**He placed more rods in my body, telling me that he avoided vital organs but it will make me useless. The chakra from him slowly seeped inside, I could feel it burning inside me like flames. A loud voice startled me. The old frog lady was encouraging me, telling me that Jiraiya's and her husband's sacrifices weren't in vein. Pein effortlessly tossed her aside without so much as touching her.**

"**You bastard!" I yelled angrily, my body refusing to move.**

**The Akatsuki leader raises his hand towards me. "It's time for us to go-"**

**Suddenly, I felt numb. I couldn't feel the burn of his chakra, the hardness of the earth underneath me, or the pain of the sharp rods stabbed in my flesh. Pein and everything else started to blur. It almost felt like, I wasn't present…like I'm some spectator. **_**'Am I dead?' **_**I asked myself, frightened that it might be true. **_**'No, that's not it. That's not what it feels like. This almost feels like a dream…a memory.' **_**My eyes widen at the realization. This was the memory Sakura told me that I couldn't remember. She told me that I fought Pein head on, but it was because something triggered my Kyuubi transformation I was able to win.**

**I looked up to see what made Pein pause in his sentence. There was a figure above him, trying to attack. **_**'I don't remember Sakura telling me about this person.'**_** I frowned. **_**'Who is he?'**_

"**I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!" The person positions himself between me and the Akatsuki member.**

"**What are you doing here? Get out of here!" I can hear myself yelling these things, but I'm not the one saying them. I really am just a spectator. **

"**I know." I stare at the figure in surprise. "I'm just being selfish." Selfish! This person was being selfish by risking his life? Who was this person fighting to protect me when they know that they will die in the end? Who would make such a sacrifice? **

**I hear the panic and concern in my voice that gives me a clue that this person is someone important to me. "What're you talking about? What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" Is this Sasuke? No, this he looks like he has long hair. Is it Neji? Is it even a guy?**

"**I'm here on my own free will," He or she explains, "I use to cry and always give up…I nearly went the wrong way, but you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you…wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you, I wanted to be with you." The voice seemed far away, so I couldn't detect whose it was but I could tell by how gentle it was that it was a female speaker. This person seems to care about me a lot. I was becoming more and more aggravated as I tried to solve the mystery.**

"**You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you…because I love you!" **

My eyes flew open and I breathed out a huge breath that I didn't know I was dangerously holding in my sleep. It was dream. No, it was a memory coming back to me in my dreams. For a few minutes I just laid there doing nothing. I tried to think clearly. _'Who was this girl? I don't remember Sakura or anyone else telling me about this. If they knew, they certainly would have told me…right?' _A headache started to form as I dwelled on it more. _'Maybe I'm making that part up? That could be possible…but why would I do that? Probably because I'm jealous that Sakura and Sasuke have each other while I have no one.'_

The recent memories of Hinata sitting at the lake and her having ramen with me came flooding in my mind. Was she the solution to my problem being alone? I wouldn't mind dating her actually. Not until yesterday did I realized I actually like her. I chuckled sarcastically to myself_, 'Who am I kidding? Even if I do like her, it's not like I have a chance with her. She's the Hyuuga princess for crying loud! She's probably the most beautiful person in this village or even country. Sure, I saved the entire ninja nation but I don't have a clan title, money, or even good looks to offer her. And what about this new girl in my dreams? I can't simply forget a girl who says she loved me and sacrificed herself.'_ My heart seemed to flutter for a moment when I thought about a person that had that kind of passion for me. I've always chased after someone; it felt somehow nice to be at the other end. The thought of someone so completely and genuinely in love was new to me, but certainly welcomed.

Finally getting out of bed to get ready for the day, I decided I would talk to Sakura about the memory, dream, or whatever it was I saw.

-Training Grounds-

The village's self-proclaim future Hokage was the last to arrive at the training grounds. Sasuke greeted him with a nod while Sai flashed a fake smile and a waved. Naruto looked around for a moment realizing that they were missing their usual pink headed companion.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked.

"She's on a mission and won't be coming back until the end of this week." Sasuke replied simply.

"What! Why didn't she tell us?" Naruto shouted impatiently.

"Sakura told us this yesterday." The raven haired boy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As usual you don't pay attention."

"Shut up!"

"Tsk."

"That's not even a word!"

Sai interjected their argument before it could worsen. "Why are you so concerned?"

"I wanted to ask her something."

The pale artist raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh?"

Naruto's cheeks pinked slightly as he debated on asking his comrades about the girl in his dreams. He imaging them laughing at him and never living it down. _'But then again, what if they know?'_ He asked himself. After a moment, he decided he would take the gamble and trust that his teammates could take him seriously this one time. "Well, I had this dream about this girl…" He started.

"Naruto, this better not make my stomach upset." Sasuke paled at the thought of what his best friend could start talking about.

"It's not like that, you pervert!" The blonde defended. "I had this dream. Pein was about to kill me…and then this figure jumped in to save. I knew it was a girl because she had long hair and had a soft voice."

"Did you know her?" Sai questioned.

"That's the thing. Everything felt so far away kind of like a memory I was struggling to remember. So I couldn't see or hear anything well."

"What happened next?" The Uchiha urged, suddenly growing interest in Naruto's story.

"She told me that umm…" Feeling slightly shy, he stared at the ground while rubbing the back his neck before continuing. "She wouldn't mind sacrificing herself because she loves me."

Though Sai and Sasuke were both not there to witness what happened to Naruto when he faced off with Pein, they had heard about the other young ninjas who watched the scene unfold. They knew that it was Hinata that actually confessed to him and almost die trying to protect the young hero. Their teammate stared at them, impatiently waiting for a reaction or an answer. The Root member and the Uchiha heir shared a knowing looking, but continued to remain quiet.

"Come on, you guys! Say something!" Naruto irritably huffed. He gritted his teeth as moments passed by in silence.

"So…" Sasuke started slowly, making sure he worded his questions correctly without giving the blond any answers. "You don't know who this person?"

"No."

"Couldn't tell whose voice it was?"

"No. The whole thing wasn't very clear."

"Are you sure it's not just a dream?"

"No. I mean yes." He let out a frustrated sigh, trying to get his thought process on track. "It felt real like a memory."

"Did she die?"

"I'm not quite sure." He chewed on his bottom lip in thought. Sasuke had brought up an important point. He wasn't even sure if this girl was even alive, real or not. The dream had ended at her confession.

"Well, I heard about you losing your memory when you fought Pein but I'm not too sure on the details. I think you should wait awhile before deciding if this girl is real. If you really feel strongly about it, you might want to wait until Sakura comes back."

"I guess you're right." Naruto gave a small smile of defeat. "Let's train."

-Aka's House-

There was a knock at the door and Aka curiously wondered who it could be. _'Hinata's off at the lake and Lee is on a mission with Sakura. I usually don't get visitors.' _She shrugged and didn't think much more of it. Sprinting towards the door as usual, she opened it with great excitement before her expression faltered for a bit.

"Aki?" Aka was confused and stared wide-eyed as she came face to face with her younger sister. She hadn't changed much over the years. She looked similar to Aka. The girl was the same tall height as her. Her long hair was more of a blend of red and orange, and framed her pale face quite elegantly.

"Onee-san," Aki smiled hesitantly at her sister, not quite sure how to take her reaction.

"What are-" She began but stopped herself. The young lady ushered her family member into the house. After scrambling in the kitchen to make tea and prepare sweets, she sat down next to her. Her head was filled with questions that she couldn't wait to ask.

"Aki, what are you doing here?" Aka at least wanted to start off with her main question.

"I have business to take care of in Konoha. Since I was here I thought I could stay with you for awhile. It's been almost seven years since you left our village. Plus, you only visit once every few months."

"Business? Does Dad know about this?"

"Yeah," She gulped her tea, hoping that it would calm her nerves. "He's the one who sent me."

"What? Last I checked he didn't want his daughters to leave the village. I had to fight my way out of that place!"

"Well, things back home aren't so great." Aki lowered her eyes to her cup, having a melancholy look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad gambled most of our money away. My marriage with Usui-san should have fixed it right away since he's a fairly rich man but," She paused, shutting eyes tightly closed in attempt to stop her tears. "He left me for another woman. Dad got mad. He said it was my entire fault and that I have to take responsibility."

Her sister started to sob and Aka placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She felt her own eyes prickle with tears from frustration at their father and agony that she was witnessing her sister's pain. "What do you have to do? I'll definitely help in whatever way I can."

"He says I have to find a man to marry, one with a title to bring back honor to our family."

"I'm sure that's going to be easy! You're a beautiful young lady that any man would want!" She reassured her. "Besides I think Dad's the one who should be fixing this. When we find you a hot, young wealthy man then go back home, I'm going to give that old man a piece of my mind.

They both laughed cheerlessly, knowing that their father was someone no one in their family argued against. They knew, that the only reason Aka got chance to become a ninja and leave the village was because their father concluded that Aka couldn't manage the family inn and would only be dead weight to them.

-Lake Side-

I sprinted. No. I outright power ran to my destination, only slowling down when she came into view. The images of the other day still played fresh in my head, secretly wondering if she thought it was as much fun as I did. I came to a halt a few feet from Hinata. She noticed of my presence, giving me a kind welcoming smile. A breeze passed by and whipped her midnight locks elegantly around her face. The evening sun shone, highlighting her face and giving her lavender eyes a sparkle. My heart quickened its pace. I could feel the corners of my mouth turn upward as a warm feeling started in my stomach.

"Hey," I said out breath, but not from the run.

"Good evening, Naruto-kun." She responded politely. Her gaze falls on her lap and I notice a small blush on her face. "I have something for you."

I watched as she took out a small yellow box, tied nicely with a white ribbon from the other side of lap. "I-I wanted to t-thank you for a w-wonderful time last n-night." She said in a quiet voice. She stood up and bowed towards me, stretching out both hands to offer the gift. "It's not m-much, but I-I remembered you telling m-me you wanted some."

I took the small box in my hand, pulling at the ribbon gently. After stuffing it in my pocket, I opened the box. Inside were little square pieces of chocolate. It was easy to tell they were handmade with care because on each piece was my name written neatly in Kanji. "Why?" I blurted out rudely before I could stop myself. _'I should be thanking her, idiot!'_

Hinata straighten herself from her bow. She kept her eyes on ground, blushing harder than before. She bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes, it what looked like embarrassment. I gave myself a mental ass-kicking. How many times am I going to embarrass Hinata?

"I s-said it's a thank you for the d-date last night."

"Sorry, I know. I'm just not use to getting thank you gifts or gifts in general, especially from really pretty girls." It was my turn to stare at the ground. My face warmed and could feel the tips of my ears burning.

"P-pretty?"

"Yeah," I decided to solve my case of foot-in-my-mouth by shoving some chocolates in there instead. They tasted sweet but not overly sugary and melted at just the right moment. "I think these tastes better than the ones before, if that's even possible!"

"T-thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you!" I grin widely at her, proving to her that I really appreciated her kindness. I plop down on the ground and she follows by sitting next to me. "Give her your hand." I instruct her and she obeys. Taking a new piece out of the box, I place it into her awaiting hand. "Have some with me."

"B-but they're for y-you."

"But it's lonely to eat all by myself."

"I-I couldn't possibly-" She defended. I'm not quite sure why she's so determined to not eat any, but I don't dwell on it to long.

I laid down on the grass and sighed. "Fine."

-Hinata's POV-

He reclined back in the grassy ground. Sighing, he admits defeat with a pout and a reluctant 'fine'. I felt guilty that I had denied to eat with him, but I had ate so much of it last night trying to taste them to make sure they were perfect that if I took another bite, I was afraid my stomach would give out.

I watched as his eyes closed and his hand groped around to find the box of sweets. Suddenly feeling brave and determined to make it up to him, I leaned down. My hand planted itself next to shoulder and my right elbow rested near his head. I was lying down next to him with my elbow and hand supporting my upper half. I took the piece of chocolate he gave to me and held it over his mouth.

was fighting down a heavy blush. We were so close, as close as we were yesterday when he grabbed my hand. "Here," I offered as softly as I could. I could see my breath sweep across his face and lightly rustled the tips of his bands.

Naruto's eyes opened in surprised and stared at me in confusion. I held my gaze, knowing that if I looked away I would lose my resolve. _'What am I doing?_' I panicked inside. _'Didn't I say that I was fine as friends? This is not a friendly gesture! Oh Kami, you're creeping him out!' _

He let out an amused and smiled a foxy grin. Leaning in, he opened his mouth and took a small bite out the chocolate. I started to pull away, but was stopped when I felt his hand grab mine. Slowly, he guided the rest to his mouth again but this time taking my pointer finger with it. The heat of his mouth made my finger tingle. His lips were rough and chapped, but I somehow I enjoyed it better that way. Electricity seem to run up my finger and up my arm as he licked. I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped me.

Finally Naruto pulled my hand away and grinned happily at me. "Tasty." He said as kissed my palm.

"I-I-I-I-" All the common sense and the rest of my reason thoughts died in my head. "D-do you want some more?"

…..

Cultural Notes:

*Onee-san means older sister

*When some offers a gift (in Japan) they offer it with both hands and give a slight bow.

Haha, sorry to leave off on such a suggestive comment from Hinata. Well I really hoped I would finish this story in less than four chapters, but I'm not much of a writer so I keep adding more because every time I try to conclude it…there are way too many plot holes!

Anyway, hope to finish this a couple more chapters.

Thanks for the 'story alerts' and 'favorited author' emails I got.

Please review! (tell me what you think of the red-head sisters! You may not think it now, but those two are important characters in the storyline!) :D

-Your always bumming around author,

Katsumi Ashia


	4. Chasing and Chances

Okay I know it's been like FOREVER since I updated but I've been really busy with school. Plus I've had an authors block. Bleh excuses.

Anyway it's been so long I had to reread the other chapters to make sure I was on track with this chapter.

Pfft why do I even bother to write up here? No one reads author notes anyway. I could say that I'm going to jump off a cliff after I post this chapter and still no one would know…jk I definitely won't do that unless it's jumping off this giant mountain of homework.

So….anyone read the new chapter of Naruto? What Hinata said finally showed she's starting to get a backbone (when it comes to romance)! You go girl!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 4: Chasing and Chances

A week had passed after Hinata gave Naruto the chocolates. Ever since then the young heiress had become more open. When the hyper young man teased her, she would bravely, as bravely a shy girl could, tease back. They spent time together outside of their lakeside by going to lunch at Naruto's favorite ramen bar or strolling around the park. There were times when they'd spend some time in Naruto's home if the weather got too hot to be outside. The more time that passed, the more Naruto found himself losing his self control. He would occasionally brush Hinata's raven locks behind her ear, lay his head on her lap when they relaxed at the lake, and even hold her hand because he 'forgot' to let go when he guided to some place.

They both knew that their little gestures were more than just friendly. Naruto knew he was openly flirting, but wasn't sure if Hinata was doing the same or just comfortable with him. Hinata on the other hand, had acknowledged that Naruto's actions meant something more than what she expected they were (after late hours of debating herself). What the young woman wanted to know where his feelings currently stand. For all she knew, he could find her slightly attractive but not someone who he wanted a relationship with.

Hinata stared up at the night sky, wondering if she should do something-something that would define what their current relationship is. She closed her eyes as her stomach twisted uneasily at the remembrance of her confession. A sigh slipped passed her lips, forgetting the fact that she was laying beside her secret love on the grass. The hokage-to-be frowned and rolled onto his side, so that his weight was on his right arm.

"Something on your mind?" He asked worriedly, noticing the distant look in her lavender eyes. Hinata had always listened to him whine about his problems and worries. Recently he realized that he had never heard her complain about anything, she was always just comforting him.

"Oh, n-nothing." She lied and looked away.

"That's not true. Why'd you sigh?" He pressed.

"I-I…"

"You?"

"I was just thinking…" She stopped. Her heart was racing as she thought of excuses to tell him._ 'Should I confess again? What if I read all the signs wrong?'_

Naruto edged closer to her. He was determined to have Hinata see that he could be depended on when she needed someone. "You were thinking…"

"A-about…"

"About?"

"It's a nice out tonight."

"Hinata!" He whined. Naruto had scooted even closer to the Hyuuga girl with his upper body weight on his arms and his head looking down on her. "Don't change the subject!"

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered, still looking away but this time adorned with a full blush.

"Yes?"

"T-that's it."

"You were thinking about me?" The blonde's curiosity rose. "What about me?"

"I l-like spending time with y-you." She looked at him shyly and it was his turn to blush.

"Yeah, me too." Naruto smiled sheepishly before asking, "Do you think about me often?"

"W-what?" The Hyuuga heiress stuttered in surprise. Before she could answer him, he continued.

"Because I think about you all the time," He paused as he began unconsciously leaning in closer, "I can't get you out of my mind. There's something about you, Hinata. You make me…" He stopped with his lips hovering over Hinata's just a few inches away.

The young woman's breathing halted as she anticipated what was going to happen next. Without knowing it, she lifted her head, closed her eyes and brushed her lips lightly on his. Suddenly realizing her bold move, her eyes snapped opened and she pulled away. Noticing her retreat, Naruto gently cupped her cheek as he guided her toward him again and passionately crushed his mouth onto hers.

"…feel different." He finished breathlessly when they separated.

-Sakura's POV-

I just came back from my mission and was completely exhausted. Thinking I could just go to Sasuke's house and relax for awhile, I was disappointed when he told me to find Naruto. "Why? I just got back. He can wait!" I complained. I draped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a loving hug.

"He said he had a dream." Sasuke stated vaguely.

"I don't-"

"About the day he fought Pein." He interrupted. I was still didn't understand why I had to go talk to the knuckle head so urgently, but I was beginning to slightly get interested. Slowly, I removed myself from him and gave the conversation more attention.

"What did he see?"

"He said a girl confessed to him, but he doesn't know who it was." Though I knew Sasuke knew that Hinata confessed to Naruto, due to the fact I told him, I'm sure he had his own set of questions about the event.

"He must have done something to trigger the memory. Does he know it was a memory?"

"Yeah. He's pretty convinced it wasn't a dream."

I sighed, finally comprehending the gravity of the situation. "I'll go see him." Giving Sasuke goodbye, I put my scandals on and headed my way to Naruto's. It didn't take me long to get there, probably less than fifteen minutes. I knocked on the door, yawning as I waited for a response. To my surprise Naruto opened the door fully dressed and look more enthusiastic than usual. He was usually sleeping at this hour and when interrupted, greeted his guests with a sour attitude.

"Oh hey, Sakura!" He greeted happily.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked then immediately regretted it as I remembered Naruto and his love for telling stories about himself.

"Just cause." My teammate responded, startling me with his unusual vague answer. "Why are you here? Didn't you just come back? I thought you would run to Sasuke as soon as you came back!"

"Shut up. I did see him as soon as I got back, but he sent me over saying that you needed talk to me." I said impatiently. I wasn't in the mood for his teasing. "Come on, let's go for a walk because I'm afraid if I go inside and sit down, I might fall asleep."

I climbed down the stairs of his apartment building as he was busy locking his door. It doesn't take long until Naruto caught up with me and we headed towards the park. Silence filled the cool night air and I took a deep breath before I broke it. When was it ever quiet when Naruto's around? I should really relish this moment but I need the rest more.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

-Aki's POV-

Who ever knew flirting could be so exhausting? I've been hitting on and being hit on all day at the stores, local hangouts, and bars. Aka was right when she said any man would want me, but I don't want just any man. I need a man with a title. Many would say that was shallow and mean, though I have a good reason. If I ever want to bring honor back and somehow get respect from my father, I need a guy who will impress him.

Feeling extremely frustrated, I found a bench to sit down on. I take a piece of paper with a list of has successful male names my sister wrote down for me earlier to help me out. The first on the list was Sasuke Uchiha, but he already has a girlfriend. She's the Hokage's apprentice, so seducing me him wouldn't be such a good idea. The next one was Neji Hyuuga. Aki showed me a picture and actually got a chance to meet him today. He was outrageously handsome. He's an anbu member, part of a powerful clan, and a genius. Even with those qualities that would make him the perfect husband, he's simply untouchable. He ignored all my advances then told me to leave his sight once his pretty little female teammate arrived.

There were many other names on the list like Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Kiba Inuzuka. These were guys with big clans. I shook my head. No, I need someone more…important. Looking at the list again, I see something like faded writing. Aki had written down someone's name and erased it. The light of the streetlight help me manage to read it when I held it up. It read: Naruto Uzamaki. That name seemed familiar.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" A girl asks, I jump a little in surprise but realized she wasn't talking to me. I shifted my eyes for a quick glance. There were two people sitting behind me at the opposite facing bench. I could make out that the girl had cherry blossom pink hair and the boy had sunny blonde hair.

"I just," the boy hesitates. It was really bad to ease-drop on people, but it was clearly not my fault that they chose to sit so close to a stranger. "Remember when I fought Pein? And I went in Kyuubi mode?"

_Kyuubi? Pein? _I ask myself, trying to figure out why those names sounded so familiar.

"Naruto?" The girl encouraged him to continue. It came to me suddenly. The name on the list was Naruto Uzamaki, the Ninja World hero! No wonder his name sounded so familiar. The village talked about his famous battles with resurrected dead ninjas, the Akatsuki, and other said-to-be unbeatable ninjas. Even though he's the kyuubi container, because of his good deeds and devotion to the ninja alliance he became highly respected. I remembered hearing many others say that they wouldn't be surprised if he came the next Hokage. This man had the title my father would certainly be impressed with. This man was the man I'm planning to win over.

"I had a dream. No. I remembered something important. I'm sure I did. During the battle there was a girl." Naruto finally continue. At the mentioned of a girl, I suddenly became immensely interested in the conversation. I closed my eyes, pretending I was asleep in fear they might catch me listening to their conversation and leave.

"What did she look like?" pink haired girl asked, but her tone sounded like she already knew who it was.

He didn't seem to notice her tone and replied, "She had long flowing hair."

"Is that all you saw?"

"Yeah." I heard him blow out some air through his mouth-probably to blow away his bangs, a habit I've seen many young boys do when they couldn't do something. "Sakura, do you know who she is?"

"Yes, but-"

"What!" He yelled loudly at her. The bench shook and there was a loud smacking sound. I'm guessing she just punched him and I tried not to flinch when imaging the pain.

"Yes." She said sharply. "But ever since you lost the memory of that battle, she asked those who knew what happened not to tell."

"Why?" He sounded disappointed.

"Because she's," she paused to think for the right word, "shy."

"But if she loves me so much wouldn't she want to know what I thought?" I could almost hear him pouting. "I mean she was brave it enough to announce it in a middle of a battle!"

"That's what I wonder too, but all I know is that the only way you can find out who it is, is to remember or for her to tell you."

"But I really want to know!" He exclaimed, but then continued in a much more hush tone that I had to strain to her the next thing he said. "Because I think I kind of like this one girl but I keep thinking of the girl in my dream. I'm just really confused."

"You like someone?" The female said with something that sounded like heavy interest and almost startled.

I didn't hear anything for awhile so I guessed he gave a nod of some sort. Then I heard footsteps that indicated they had parted. Waiting until their footsteps got quieter, I finally left in what I guessed was the boy's direction.

-Naruto's POV-

The night felt colder than usual as on the damp grass in front of the lake. This was where Hinata and I spent time together and I couldn't help but think that the decrease in temperature was because she wasn't here to provide body heat. My face grew a hot as I suddenly remember our kiss from earlier today. After that kiss we didn't say anything even when I walked her home.

I sighed loudly. I really couldn't get her out of mind lately.

"Hey." I turned abruptly to the sudden noise. A girl around my age smiled back at me. My eyes widened as they drank in what was in front of me. She had a certain beauty about her. Her pale skin contrasted with her sunset red hair. Her rosy lips were full and stretched into -what I was probably imagining- a provocative smile. Her auburn eyes flashed with a mysterious glint in them. She looked strangely familiar.

"Oh hi." I responded lamely back.

"I overheard your conversation earlier." She blushed lightly, looking away. "Do you really want to find that girl?"

She's biting her lip and playing with a strand of her hair, but this time she turns her eyes back to me. I'm momentarily distracted by this. I don't question why she was eavesdropping or why it should even concern her. I stood there and forgotten what she asked.

"Well do you?" She asked again, drawling out the vowel in the first word.

I tried to utter an answer. After a moment I cough to clear my head and tried again. "I do. She saved my life and no one ever loved me enough to declare it like that." My toned suddenly turned serious, almost emotional. "All my life I had to fight to keep people that are precious to me. I didn't know there would come a time where someone would fight and be willing to die for me because I'm that precious to them."

"So what would you do for her if you met her?"

"Anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything." I said with determination.

She doesn't say anything as if contemplating. She takes a deep breath before asking, "What if she wanted to you give her a chance?"

"A chance?" I didn't understand. Did she mean that the girl wanted to prove herself or something?

"A chance for you to fall in love with her like she fell in love with you."

I froze. Of course she would want a chance. It was like when I was in love with Sakura and all I wanted was an opportunity for her to like me the same way. I had tried long and hard to gain that chance; out of anybody I would know what that's like. Then I thought of Hinata. In a way didn't she give me a chance? I've never been so close to actually getting the girl I liked. Could I really just turn completely around and give my attention to someone else?

"Do you already have someone you're dating?"

Was I dating Hinata? We kissed but did that make it official?

"Since it's taking you so long to answer I'm guessing you don't know where you stand in the relationship her, but if there's enough room to doubt I think she's the right choice for you. If you're hesitating then it's not love yet. You heart is still open." The girl steps closer to me and drapes her arms on my shoulders seductively. She whispers, "Give me a chance to be the only who fills your heart."

My eyes widen in disbelief. "Y-You?"

"That's right. It was me. I was the one who saved your life and declared my love to you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yeah so I'm going to be retarded and leave you with this stupid dialog as the end of the chapter. Good thing you guys don't know where I live! Hahahaha!

Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes in this one…wrote this after running 4 miles and 2 hours of homework. Ugh why am I doing track?


End file.
